


Blood and Petrichor

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amputation, Biology Inaccuracies, Breeding Kink, Corruption, Cuckolding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Decapitation, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Internalized Victim Blaming, Killer Couple, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Police corruption, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Revenge killing, Rushed Courting, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Torture, Vigilante, Vigilante Justice, crime ring, discrimination against omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Death is rampant through the dark recesses of Arus. After a relatively concrete power structure established throughout the years gets abruptly challenged, Alphas begin to live in fear. This fear develops after police make a startling discovery that a serial killer locally known as the Praying Mantis Killer is an Omega that kills Alpha partners during their heat.Keith has been working very closely on the case for months, so closely that his integrity as an officer is constantly muddled. But he's so close to finding the killer. With his help, they were able to discover that this Omega is larger than life and is far stronger than the average Omega. He'll do anything to catch them. He's more than sure of that.However, when the time comes that he's finally face to face with the killer, he'll soon question what's more important to him. Is justice placing foul creatures in a cell to rot and reflect on their pathetic lives, or is justice making the lives of these creatures a living hell before soaking his hands in their blood?





	1. A Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest idea I've ever come up with. And that's saying a lot. A special thank you to everyone that's helped me form this idea to what it is now, and encouraging me to tell this story! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE keep in mind of the archive warnings and tags! I'll warn before each chapter when something graphic will be happening in it, but if you know you can't handle it I won't be upset if you don't want to read this.
> 
> For people that ARE expecting graphic stuff right away, this first chapter is more expository and introductory than anything else. I promise, in Chapter 2 the story really begins!

**Keith**

 

 _The flashes of the camera make_ Keith flinch while he’s struggling to look at the corpse before him. He’s long since gotten over the initial revulsion of seeing a mutilated body, but that doesn’t make it any less disgusting. He wrinkles his nose at the foul smells, having the urge to recoil.

With every single body that’s counted in the death toll, there has never been any sign of their heads. And they always look the same, lying down on their backs and convulsed awkwardly in their final position before death. Shock, surprise, terror, who knows. They’d never figure it out, unless they were able to see the final expressions that’d be on their faces.

The fallen Alpha’s fear pheromones are still sprinkled everywhere, and it nearly masks the scent of the murderer. Just nearly. That’s the benefit of having an Alpha on the team. They need his strong senses in order to get better samples of evidence.

As Keith steps closer, his jaw slack as he forces himself to adjust to the smell, he tries to pinpoint an anomaly. In the past few crime scenes, he’s noticed that there’d always been this muffled smell. It was so soft and alluring, and yet it was hardly there. As if he’d caught it just as it was fading away. It was this intoxicating smell, like he’d smell in the air right before it rains.

The smell is a bit stronger in this room than any other. Sure, it took some work to find it, but now he was able to put it together and come to a conclusion.

Finally. A breakthrough!

\--

_“It’s nearly impossible to catch this person.”_

_Keith hears the Chief muttering that_ just as he enters the office. “Chief Kolivan.”

Kolivan throws his papers down onto his desk. “Kogane, if it’s about the Praying Mantis Killer again, I don’t want to hear it.”

“But I’ve made a breakthrough!” He hurries to show him the images from the crime scene. “We sent a few samples to the forensics lab, and we’ve come up with a new lead on the killer.”

“How is it any different than all the other leads that turned out to be a complete farce?”

“This lead’s important! I’ve found out their Dynamic, Chief. They’re an Omega.”

“An Omega?” Kolivan snorts. “Impossible. Omegas aren’t capable of such violence.”

“How do you know for sure?” Keith shrugs. “You never know. Dynamics come in all different shapes and sizes. Maybe they’re a stronger one.”

“This one would have to be larger than life to chop Alphas’ heads off with a consistent amount of force. Are you sure you’re not just mistaken? I know that it can be hard with all the different scents.”

Most Dynamics in law enforcement are Betas, with the exceptions being in places of authority like Kolivan. According to a common consensus, it’s generally hard for Alphas to keep their instincts and emotions from affecting how they work. Like that has anything to do with it. Biology plays a more important role than life experiences and variables. That’s just the way things have always been. Keith knew from the very beginning that he was going to face some trouble, but he’s doing all he can to earn respect.

“I’m sure that they’re an Omega.” He stands his ground. “If you were there, you’d know right away just by walking into the room. And since you claim that this Omega would have to be larger than life, it shouldn’t be too hard to find them. That could narrow our search down a whole lot more.”

Much to his dismay, his tone does nothing to sway his boss’ opinion. “Look, we appreciate all the work you’ve been putting into this case, but we need you to step back. Kogane, if the killer fits that specific Dynamic, we don’t need you being involved and getting aggressive with potential suspects. I need you to keep yourself levelheaded.”

“That’s ridiculous!” he frowns. “You need me on this case. You wouldn’t have found out their Dynamic if you weren’t for me! Are you implying that your own impulses would be too fragile?”

“Kogane!” Kolivan slams his hand down on the desk. “You’re this close to getting yourself kicked off the case. Prove me wrong by maintaining your self-control. In the meantime, I want you to sort through the Smith Avenue case file.”

“Wha—” He gawks and steps back. He knows that he shouldn’t be pushing it even further. This case has already been such a huge part of his life! So at last, he relents. “Yes, Sir.”

He steps out of the office to slump over his own desk, reluctantly leafing through another case file that had no weight to it. This is the third time that Kolivan forced him to not work on the Praying Mantis Killer case. However, it’s not going to stop him from doing a little bit of overtime. What the force doesn’t know won’t hurt them.

\--

 _Quintessence is a place Keith often_ comes to for information. It’s not like anyone would notice that he’s a cop unless he says something out loud. The only people that really know are the innkeeper and the bartender. Speaking of them, Thace and Ulaz respectively are both there looking towards him as soon as he walks in.

“You gotta stop coming in here dressed in all black,” Thace frowns. “You’re scaring my workers.”

“Ah, c’mon, I’m not gonna hurt him.” He leans over the desk. “I’d like a room, please.”

“Let’s cut the bullshit, Kogane,” Thace chuckles and crosses his arms. “What do you need?”

“I have a new lead on the killer.”

Ulaz crosses his arms. “Is it like that one time you thought the killer had a large jaw?”

He deadpans. “No. This has more weight to it.”

They don’t seem to buy it too well. Despite it, Thace rolls his eyes and picks up his phone. “Hey Nyma, are you with a client right now? I need you to come down and man the desk.” There’s a pause. “Please just remember that you have to show Alpha guests the client directory.”

She comes down promptly. Keith notices her stride change as soon as her eyes fall upon him. Her Omega scent is practically wafting off her, almost suffocating him as Thace groans in annoyance.

“So Keith, are you finally gonna use my services?” she grins. “You’re here often enough.”

“Tempting, but you know I’m saving myself for that special Omega.”

She scoffs. “You’re so full of shit! You were with Liana last week! Just admit you don’t want me, you coward!”

“Ah, you know you’re good at what you do. What do you need me for?” he chuckles.

He leaves with Thace just as Nyma is trying to protest. Tonight he’s only here for one thing that doesn’t involve an Omega’s scent lingering on him for several days. Now that they’re in the privacy of the office, he feels comfortable enough to talk to them.

“So, what’s this new lead?”

“You _still_ aren’t taking me seriously?” He scoffs, his hand pressed to his chest. “I’m hurt, Thace. Truly.” Soon he gives in and gets the copies from the killer’s case file. “The killer is an Omega. When I told the chief, he didn’t seem too convinced, claiming that the Omega had to be larger than life in order for that to be possible. But the scent is just so powerful that there’s no reason why it _wouldn’t_ be coming from an Omega.”

“So, you want us to point out a large Omega?” He shrugs. “I don’t think we’d be much help, but I guess that narrows it down.”

The joking tone ceases, and Keith looks solemn. “You really think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“Keith, you’ve been on this case nonstop for months. Don’t you think you deserve a bit of a break from it? Why don’t you rest? Plus, I’m sure it’s highly illegal for me to be this closely involved in the case.”

“I won’t rest until that killer is found,” he mutters. “They need to be brought to justice, for all the things they’ve done in this town.”

“I know, Keith,” he frowns, “but if you want to keep your credibility, you can’t keep going crazy over this. And you _can’t_ be hanging out here all the time. Like I said, the workers are starting to notice.”

Exasperated, Keith slumps down in the chair. “I honestly don’t even want to rest. How can I? The more time we spend not working on the case, the better chance that they’ll be ready to kill again.”

“You can only do so much.” He sighs softly. “Keith, I care about your health. Just relax, and everything will be solved a lot faster if you rested. In the meantime, I’ll keep an eye on the place for anyone with that description.”

“Thank you, Thace,” he murmurs and runs a hand through his mussed hair. “Thank you. Soon, Alphas won’t be living in fear anymore. These are dangerous times we’re living in.”

“You’re right. My business has taken a hit from all this.”

Keith walks over to the door. “As soon as we can pinpoint a prime suspect, I’ll be able to rest. The court system can take it from there.”

“If that’s what you want…” Thace walks out of the office with him. “Now, go home. I don’t wanna hear from Ulaz that you’re piss drunk again. Get some sleep, if anything else.”

“Alright, _alright.”_ Keith growls. “I’m leaving.”

“Thank you.” Thace waves him away. “Good _night,_ and I’ll call you if I have any more intel to offer.”

“Good night,” he groans. As he walks over to the door, he notices someone about to walk into the building. He doesn’t want to be rude, so he readily holds the door open for him.

The large, battle scarred man looks grateful as he steps inside, shivering from the cold. “Thanks a lot.” He sounds a little breathless while his smile could light up even the darkest rooms.

“Any time, Sir.” As he steps out at last, he freezes before looking back at the building. “Wait a minute…”

No, that’s nonsense. He forces himself to think that and sighs as he heads to his car. But despite it, he almost swears that he didn’t smell that wrong.

As soon as that large man walked in, he thought he’d smelled the soothing scent of petrichor, the smell right before it rains.


	2. The Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer's motive is discovered, as well as an introduction to a mysterious crime ring disguised as a large company with a muddled history.
> 
> In this Chapter:  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, date rape drugs, internalized victim blaming, and genital torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm floored over how much attention this monster has received already, since I expected nearly none!  
> I felt it was more appropriate to put the trigger warnings in the chapter summary, in case anyone is using the subscription option.

**Shiro**

 

 _Takashi Shirogane has the world in the_ palm of his hand. He’s feared, he’s respected, and every Alpha he encounters bends to his every whim. That is, they bend to his other identity. But thanks to him, Omegas will have a newfound urge to defend themselves.

_“In other news today, the Praying Mantis Killer strikes again. The body of another currently unidentified Alpha has been found at a hotel near the Quintessence Inn. He’s been murdered using the killer’s signature tactic, and the police are still on the lookout.”_

_Praying Mantis Killer…_ Is that really all they could come up with? He’s not going to make any move to change his name, since the whole idea here is to not get caught. He cleans and sharpens his hatchet, preparing for when he kills again. He has to plan his next target.

_“Now that the killer’s Dynamic has been confirmed, law enforcement is doing all they can to pin down a prime suspect that fits the Dynamic and is larger than their average size.”_

He takes out a notebook full of scribbles and pen scratches. Each Alpha he’s already killed has been crossed off. He’s gone off the list a few times with his kills, but being an affiliate with these people is just as bad as being a part of it in his eyes.

He has more weapons in his arsenal, but his hatchet is his favorite. It makes things a whole lot bloodier. Besides, he loves watching his victims plead and squirm underneath him, as if that’d help them in the slightest. He knows how guilty they truly are. Their pleas of innocence mean absolutely nothing to him.

_“The killer has not yet been identified, but if you see an Omega fitting these descriptions, please notify law enforcement immediately.”_

\--

 _Being an Omega of his size_ and build was never easy when growing up. Alphas didn’t find him attractive, and they were intimidated by his large size. It was hard to cope with, especially when he came of age.

He didn’t look at his first heat cycle very fondly, constantly feeling like he would never find the perfect Alpha for him. He’d never be able to breed. Just look at him! Most Omegas in pornos he watched were cute looking and sexy, and the Alphas would make them quiver in anticipation just by looking at them and the whole situation would be satisfying for _both_ parties. But Shiro… he couldn’t find an Alpha. He spent years trying to find one.

At age twenty-five, he was growing hopeless. He wasn’t getting any younger, and most Omegas were at least expecting their first kit by now. He was lucky enough to have sex at least a couple times, but they were Betas and not nearly as good to him as an Alpha would be. After all, he could only breed with an Alpha.

He had a career in accounting that paid comfortably. He lived in a small apartment, but it was a good enough shelter to take care of a child. What he’d give for a newborn. He had a fierce bout of kit fever, but could people really blame him? He was brooding after waiting nearly a decade to be filled.

He was currently stuck tending to a pile of disorganized tax papers. He groaned in frustration, fishing through leaflet after leaflet. If he wasn’t trying to save enough to support his future kit, then he would’ve stopped being an accountant months ago.

“It’s hopeless, Matt. No one’s gonna want me as their mate. Unless if I came to them first, I guess,” he sighed. “But isn’t that a little too promiscuous?”

“You? Promiscuous?” Matt, Shiro’s good friend, started to laugh at such an outrageous claim. “Shiro, any Alpha that hasn’t jumped you yet has no idea what they’re missing out on.”

“I find that highly unlikely. I’m trying to be patient, but I just can’t afford to keep waiting.” He whined in disappointment. “Soon it’ll be too late for me to breed. I have to find an Alpha _now.”_

He quirked a brow. “Shiro, when’s your next heat?”

Shiro frowned pointedly. “You’re really gonna go there right now, Matt?”

“No, no, I’m serious,” he insisted. “Why don’t you do something for yourself? You’re right. If they’re not gonna come to you, then you’re just gonna have to go to them.

He took a nervous breath. “I don’t have my suppressants, though. They’re on back order.”

“So?” Matt teased. “Don’t you wanna breed?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want it to be out of wedlock. That’s not how I imagined starting my family.”

He shrugged. “Don’t think of it as wedlock. Think of it as just having a back-up plan. You’re not getting any younger. If you wanna have a kit, you should go for it now.”

Shiro whined, slumping further in his chair. “But it feels so weird being the one to talk first.”

“Don’t worry.”

They both perked up when they heard the phone ring. When no one moved, Shiro rolled his eyes and got up. “Guess I’ll get it, then.” He stepped over and answered the phone. “This is Holt Finances.”

_“Mr. Shirogane?”_

“Speaking,” he hummed and leaned back against the wall to listen.

 _“This is Sendak, from the Galra account.”_ Shiro remembered talking to him once. He was one of the representatives of the mysterious company. _“My boss is growing impatient. Do you have our numbers ready?”_

Thinking nothing of it, Shiro was still smiling. This process took a lot of time, and it was common for his clients to be a little impatient during tax season. “It’s nearly sorted through. The balance right now is eight million. That’s about an the average sum for a business of that size and that decently sized of an income.”

He didn’t hear anything at first. _“If you say so,”_ he finally grunted. _“Listen, Mr. Shirogane. All this talk of taxes and expenses is not exactly that great of a first line. I’m calling to ask if you’re interested in meeting outside of our client-provider relationship.”_

That was _scary_ fast! He looked over at Matt anxiously and moved the phone away. “It’s this guy Sendak. He’s asking me out, what do I do?!”

“Say yes!” Matt grinned.

“Wha—” He was gawking while going back on the phone with Sendak. “That’s very forward of you,” he said shyly. “I was just thinking about what I would do with such an invitation, given the opportunity.”

 _“Well, I have an opportunity right in front of you,”_ Sendak mused. _“We could do whatever you’d like. Dinner, dancing, a couple drinks. What are you thinking, Mr. Shirogane?”_

He was blushing and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Er. I’m thinking first off that you can call me Shiro.”

_“So, that’s a yes?”_

“That’s a definite yes,” he smiled, his face red while he excitedly bit his lip. “Do you remember the address? I know your boss had my office complex memorized, but if you need it, I can give it to you.”

_“No need. I’d like to come up to your apartment.”_

He gulped. How did Sendak know he had an apartment? Well, _everyone_ in the city had an apartment, but he still thought it was a little weird. “That seems a little too forward for me. But… I can meet you outside of the complex.”

 _“That works just as well.”_ His chuckling was thrumming in his ear. _“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”_

“Sure.” How did this get arranged so quickly?! “What time?”

They agreed on after eight in the evening. If they were going out so late, then they might just be going out for drinks. With his heat coming up and his desire to breed growing unbearable, he hated the idea of submitting to the first Alpha given the opportunity. He barely knew Sendak!

All he knew was that Zarkon was the owner, Lotor was his son, and Sendak was the right-hand man that handled most of the public relations. But Galra Empire was a highly functional business, and they were chocked _full_ of Alphas. Was it a complete coincidence that one of the few Alphas that didn’t find him weird was the one that was just talking to him over the phone? It just had to be.

But knowing that he had a sealed date and a potential partner to spend his heat with, he didn’t even care.

\--

 _Arus was a shithole. No matter_ how well they’d claimed to have cleaned up the streets, it always was and always would be a shithole. Shiro didn’t want to raise a child here, but he wasn’t given that many options to move out. He wanted to go to the cleaner and safer city of Altea, knowing that there would be a better future for his kit there, but right then he didn’t have the means or finances to change locations. He was building up to it, though, slowly but surely. If he wasn’t doing it for himself, he was doing it for his family.

His heat was coming. After being off his suppressants, he’d forgotten how to calculate the actual date. All he knew was that it was coming any day now. It could even be today. Oh, he hoped it wasn’t today. He was going out with Sendak.

He’d finally picked out what he was going to be wearing that day. It was sharp but elegant, and he wanted to be the most appealing towards the Alpha. He had to keep telling himself that this wasn’t a bad idea, that so long as he was going to be heavy with child soon it wasn’t going to matter. If Sendak didn’t want to be a part of it after breeding, he didn’t have to. His heart and soul was so set into this that he couldn’t think of anything else. It was like a sealed promise.

The first mistake he made was getting into a car alone with him. What could he have done instead? Anything else! His scent was overpowering the vehicle, making him feel weak and sweaty. He avoided eye contact with him, and his face was so red that he was worried his embarrassment would start to sink through.

The second mistake he made was having Sendak get his drinks for him upon arriving at the bar. They had a small booth in the back of the bar, secluded and quiet. The low ambience of the music filled his ears almost uncomfortably so. He was anxious while his senses were heightened, but he wasn’t ready to tell Sendak that he was in heat.

He didn’t care what drinks he was getting. They were good, and they eased the burn in his gut for a little while longer. Another drink, another little while longer. He was nervous, though. Sendak took him to a bar he’d never been to, on the other side of town. He just had to trust this Alpha to take care of him.

Shiro was soon growing too intoxicated. He and Sendak were talking at the table, but he barely was retaining any of the conversation. He knew there was something about the account.

“So, with your business being as successful as it is, it should be no problem to pay back in those taxes,” he slurred, trying his best to stay upright. “I’ll be talking to your boss whenever I get settled at home.”

“Sure.” Sendak was staring at him intensely. That much was what Shiro could gather. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Are you feeling okay, Shiro?”

“It’s… complicated,” he giggled, his haze bubbling up higher. “I don’t have my heat suppressants. What time is it?”

“Ten-thirty.”

“That late already?” Shiro gasped, fiddling with his shirt collar. This date was nice and all, but he really shouldn’t be here. What was he thinking? And he was saying too much! “I have to go. Will you take me home?”

“I could.” He shrugged. “But I have an even better idea.” His smile seemed genuine, his canines glinting. “I don’t want you to suffer through your heat alone tonight.”

He snorted. “Ohh, I’ll be fine.” He wasn’t fine. He could feel his own slick dampening his underwear. He had to go home, but Sendak’s offer was pretty nice. No. No, this was a bad idea from the beginning. He barely knew this Alpha! He should’ve called Matt first, so that he could watch their date and intervene when he got uncomfortable. Much like right now. Or he should’ve just said no. But the offer was far too tempting!

Shiro tried getting up to his feet, but now he could barely feel his legs. He slumped right back down in the seat, his head pounding now. He didn’t think he had _that_ much to drink. But Sendak had been giving him his drinks the whole night. What did he…?

Was this…?

He was suddenly growing unconscious, his vision blacking out. All this coupled with his heat was too torturous. He didn’t know what was in those drinks, but whatever it was, their effect was working.

Sendak’s scent was overpowering as he felt him hold up his frame to keep his footing. He felt limp and was burning from head to toe. And the worst part was that it felt like all the bystanders were just watching them without doing anything to stop the act.

The third mistake he made that night was staying silent himself instead of begging them for help.

\--

 _In a drunken haze, Shiro felt_ like he was up in the clouds. He was brought back into an unfamiliar room, stretched out on a couch and fucked mercilessly while he just lied there and took it. It felt wrong. So, so wrong. Maybe it was the implications or the growing promise of a child, because despite the turn of events he’s trying to still find a bright side.

 _No,_ his subconscious urged. There was no bright side to this. Not at all. This wasn’t what he’d wanted. He was strong enough, he could fight it! Alphas complained all the time that he was too bulky and didn’t like their dominance challenged, but when the time came where he could show his strength, he was powerless. Whenever he tried, there was a gnawing feeling in his gut. It was like he was going to be sick while also plagued with the unwanted arousal and pained pleasure coursing through him.

The Omega in him was thriving off the way Sendak was using his body. His thick cock filled him up, pumping into him hard and fast and hitting all the right spots inside his cunt. He felt horrid and abused, but at least his Dynamic was getting what it wanted. What it’d been _begging_ for.

“Alpha—” His mouth opened wide and formed the words with his mind barley processing it all. It flew passed his tongue so quickly that he nearly choked on it. He could feel his knot forming, stuffing him and ensuring absolutely nothing would stop him from giving him what he wanted. _Oh—_ oh, how he now wanted his knot more than anything. _“Alpha,_ please! Breed me! P-please!”

His vision went white, and he was filled wider than ever before. Sendak’s knot was shoved inside, and sparks of pleasure scattered across Shiro’s nerves as he came with a scream. His neck bared, he was practically begging for a mark, wanting the Alpha to seal it and give him protection. Companionship. But Sendak offered no such thing.

\--

 _He’d blacked out for what felt_ like several hours. He was aware that his eyes were open the whole time, but he was so numb and limp. His energy was so drained by the time he came to, and he felt incredibly uncomfortable. He was lying face down and felt so much weight on top of him as he tried getting up. A shooting pain traveled up his spine in the process. He was stuck!

How long had Sendak been at this? He was _still_ fucking him throughout.

No… no!

“N-no!” He squirmed and struggled, but large hands were holding him down.

“Relax, Omega.” A thick growl behind him made Shiro’s hair stand on end.

“S-sendak, get _off!”_ He whimpered, trying to get up again but forced to stop when a wave of heat coursed through him. “Ah! P-please, stop!”

“Oh, but you like it,” he teased in his ear. He nibbled on it, causing him to quiver. “You like that big knot, don’t you?”

“No…” He sounds incredibly small, but he finally feels him pull out, his knot deflating. He used that opportunity to get up, but he was so exhausted that he felt like he was walking on new legs. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

“Oh, c’mon,” he groaned. “You’re an Omega. That’s all your Dynamic really cares about, right?”

Mortified, he quickly shakes his head. “No!” He choked. “That’s not it at all!”

“You’re sure about that?”

Shiro’s body suddenly goes slack when Sendak reaches from behind and grips the scruff of his neck. He stared up at the Alpha fearfully, whimpering and begging for mercy at his most vulnerable. But Sendak seemed to interpret that in a different way.

“See? I bet you’re begging to be bred right now.”

“I-I am not!”

“That’s all you Omegas ever want.” He was mocking him now. “All you ever do is cry ‘Oh, Alpha, _breed_ me!’ like some bitch!”

His lip quivered and he quickly shook his head. “I’m going home! Where are my clothes?”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

He hears a low grunt that makes him step back, cowering against the wall. He didn’t know when another Alpha came into the room, but he was deathly afraid. Sendak was still exposed to him and waiting there _expectantly_ for him to come back closer. But Shiro refused, planting his feet firmly down on the ground.

The second Alpha stepped forward, a wicked looking man with long, silver hair. An Alpha that had been seen plastered on magazine covers and with a father that just so happened to own a very specific company.

“Please, Sir—let me go,” Shiro begged, feeling terribly frightened. “Lotor…”

He trailed off as more strangers surrounded him. Strange Alphas stared wildly at his indecent exposure, and he covered himself while desperately cowering back. He looked all over for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. And the more he quivered from his heat, the more vulnerable and helpless he became.

It all happened so fast. Lotor was the ringleader now, with Sendak just initiating in the dirty work. That much Shiro knew. The other Alphas, though, he didn’t know their names. He just knew they were strong. And after a while, all their knots felt alike. He thought he was going to die here.

Oh. It got even better. As Shiro is recalling the past events from that night, he remembers when he was strapped down to a table, his legs spread wide and his body shaking all over. All he wanted to know was _why._

Why were they doing this to him? Why were they toying with him so cruelly? Their abuse didn’t stop in the bedroom. Their multiple, ferocious scents had been choking him for hours. It was a rancid smell, and he wanted to vomit.

He was stuck in this hell and saw no end to the torture. Here, lying on this table, they had sharp objects that they could prod him with and fill him with, messing around with his insides and inflicting such unbearable pain. They’d shoved a pair of boxers in his mouth to keep him quiet, but that still didn’t stop the screams, his eyes watering and his knuckles turning white.

What was the purpose of doing this? Why him? Why _anyone?_ Why couldn’t he just fight them? Why did he make such careless mistakes?

They had a saw.

Sobbing in utter distress, he begged for them to stop. He begged for answers until his throat was raw. But they gave him nothing. They said nothing to him until he finally felt an end to the prodding that was tearing him apart.

“Relax. Omega.” Lotor still looked clean cut, like he barely broke a sweat. He smacked his cheek while he was lying there quivering. “It’s nothing personal. We’d prefer it if you just kept quiet about the whole thing. We just needed something to test ourselves with. I hope you’ll understand.”

Not someone. Some _thing._ Shiro was nothing but a _thing_ to them. A toy. Was this just some kind of sick game of Operation? Were they trying to play god? What were they testing? They never gave him an answer!

To this day, Shiro still doesn’t have an answer.

\--

 _Supposedly he was unconscious for over_ a week. That’s at least what the doctor had told him. His body was found dumped in the bay, and they fished him out of the water when he was just hours away from death. He still wishes that they’d just left him there to die.

When he woke up, he could barely move. All he felt between his legs was this dull pain. There wasn’t enough morphine in the world to completely numb it. He winced every time he moved, and when he tried to sit up he lost balance on his right side.

Looking to his shoulder, he found bandages covering wounds on his bicep. And the rest of his limb was nowhere to be seen. So much was going through his head, he didn’t know what to feel! Part of him wanted answers, and another part of him was hoping that this was just a nightmare he would wake up from.

His doctor’s voice was but an echo when he first came in to talk to him. In his clipboard, a bunch of words were printed on it explaining what was wrong with him, but that damned piece of paper wasn’t going to do anything to fix the wrongs that had been done to his body.

“The injuries on your arm were too great. We had to amputate it, Mr. Shirogane.”

He didn’t respond to that. It wasn’t his arm that he was worried about. It would register when he was off these painkillers that it was missing, but that wasn’t his big concern. He kept thinking about the filthy knives and needles shoved into his cunt, the hooked objects that felt barbed and unnatural inside of him.

“What about…” He glanced down at himself, hoping that the doctor would get the point.

Unfortunately, he did.

“Mr. Shirogane, let’s get down to brass tacks.” He didn’t have to baby the news to him or beat around the bush. The news was more horrible than he could possibly imagine it being. “The extent of your injuries was… incredibly severe. We did everything we could to salvage what was left, but I’m very sorry.”

His world was crumbling all around him. “What do you mean?” He hoped in vain that he meant something minor. Not that he meant… “I’m supposed to start a family… with a mate and have children.”

His doctor was patient but solemn. “It pains me deeply to say this, but you can no longer conceive.”

_\--_

_Recalling the remaining moments of his_ memories sucks him right back into reality. Shiro is left shivering and shaking, startled by a boisterous commercial for yet another children’s toy on cable television.

He stares longingly at the happy child actors as they play with the latest fad that’ll die off in a year. He can feel his hand ghosting over his abdomen, barren but taut with muscles. He thinks of something he wants so desperately but will never be able to have.

Shiro can’t cry, but reliving the memories nearly makes him choke up every time. The pain was so severe that he can still feel it some nights, when he’s not heat ridden and carrying out his next kill.

But no more reflecting. He needs to stay cool and collected if he wants to kill again.


	3. Insubordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie. I had a really rough time with this chapter. That's because Shiro's chapters are so much better in the beginning ;;; I hope you enjoy! Sorry the update took so long.

_After that first lead, nothing else_ comes from it. At least they’re taking this information easily, unlike his other mishaps. He swears it, he’s getting close to finding them. The more information he gathers, the closer he feels to catching them.

They have to be able to tower every single Alpha they’ve come across. They have to have enough stamina to last their own heat without breaking a sweat. They must be well trained, physically fit, or at least large in size in a way that’s not just in height. They must possibly have knowledge on these criminals that they’re targeting, since their precision on catching only criminals is impeccable. Do they know them personally? Are they involved in a crime ring? Are these _victims_ in a crime ring?

The other detectives just brush all these questions off as rambling on a normal day.

He’s not going to let that get to him. Keith doesn’t need anyone else to make sure this serial killer is apprehended. He can do it singlehandedly, and if he had it his way, he would. He probably would’ve caught them by now, but there’s no way to really tell.

“You’re far too obsessed,” Regris comments while they’re on break together. They decided to eat at one of the better diners to pass the time. “You should take a step back.”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that?” he mutters. “Y’know, every minute we spend twiddling our thumbs is another minute that goes by without anyone catching him. You guys are being far too lenient.”

“We’re not,” he frowned. “We’re not all-powerful beings. We can only do all we can.”

“That’s what they all say,” Keith growls.

“Slow down there, _Alpha_ ,” Regris teases. “Keep it together, will ya?”

Keith rolls his eyes and goes back to the coffee he’s been nursing. “After I catch them once and for all, maybe you assholes will start taking me seriously.”

“Oh, we’d _never_ do that.”

Keith scowls at his companion but relents, going back to their lunch. But it’s while he’s eating that he senses something that is absolutely impossible to ignore. It’s that… that smell.

They’re here!

He doesn’t know where, but the killer is here. There’s only one person in the entire world that smells like that, and it grips at him like a vice. It’s suffocating him, luring him in. He shoots straight up from his table, searching, trying to point out where that delicious scent of petrichor is coming from. It feels almost soothing, and it’s hard to believe that it’s the smell of a killer.

He’s on high alert, scanning the room and trying to comb through an overwhelming amount of scents. Keith can hear Regris trying to get his attention, but while he’s hyper focused his voice is just too far away to make out. There are Omegas in different areas of the diner, including one behind the counter, but their scents were all foul to his sensitive nose by comparison. There is only one that he wants to find.

His focus is then drawn to one booth towards the back. It’s right near the restroom. He creeps closer, and even though Regris is gripping at his shoulder, he easily brushes the gesture away with all his strength being used to keep himself on track. The Omega’s scent is coming from this large man that seemingly is minding his own business. But no. Keith knows his plans. He knows that he’s just pretending so he can get his vicious claws on another unsuspecting Alpha. But not today. This is where the reign ends.

Keith reaches in his holster, gripping the gun in his hand and taking it out abruptly.

“KEITH!”

After Regris shouts at him, other people around him are clamoring around them in panic. Especially the Omega that the pistol is being aimed at. He’s quickly raising his hands up, stammering on his words with tension running up and down his whole body.

“Alright, Praying Mantis Killer,” he snaps. “Just step aside from the booth, you’re coming with me for questioning.”

“…Praying Mantis Killer?” He huffs out a shocked laugh. “That’s not me, I’m not him!”

Regris quickly intervenes. “Kogane, stand down!” He stares him down and waits for Keith to reluctantly lower his weapon before looking at the Omega again. “Sir, I’m terribly sorry. My _partner_ here was mistaken.” He gives Keith that epithet with a snarl.

He gawks at him. “I am not mistaken! He has his scent!”

He sighs exasperatedly. “Step outside.”

Keith is being stared down by the diner’s owner as they speak to each other, and he shoves his gun back into his holster, leaving a large tip for their bill before stepping outside. How can everyone in there be so dense? That was him for sure!

As he leans against the patrol car, waiting for Regris’ return, he sees a somewhat familiar face stepping out of the diner. He’s straightening his jacket sleeves, his prosthetic arm having a metallic shine as the sun reflects off it. His face, his eyes, that scar… He remembers seeing him outside _Quintessence._ He opened the door for him that night.

There’s no shadiness about him, but there’s this wafting smell in the air surrounding him that’s so intoxicating…

“I hope you’re happy, Kogane.”

Keith jumps at hearing Regris’ voice suddenly. He shoots him a glare, and when he goes to look at where he was staring before, the man’s already gone. Out of sight, out of mind.

“You’ve caused a real stir in that diner,” he mutters. “I informed the Chief of your carelessness. And you’re lucky that Mr. Garrett is gracious enough to not press charges for your crazy obsession.”

“…Mr. Garrett?”

“Hunk Garrett. The man in the diner that you accused of being the Praying Mantis Killer! I knew it wasn’t him just by looking at him. He was at the station not even a week ago, Kogane. Why would he show up if he was trying to hide his identity?”

“What for?” he frowns.

“That case is classified,” Regris hisses as they step into the car. He’s racing right for the station. “And by the time Chief Kolivan’s through with you, you’ll be doing nothing but directing traffic in front of elementary schools for a year.”

“You’re not even gonna bring Mr. Garrett in for questioning?” he gasps. “He had the killer’s scent on him!”

“Or you’re probably just smelling it everywhere you go because you’re just _that_ desperate to catch them.”

The conversation is left at that, Keith still desperately trying to scramble up an explanation for all of this but in the end turning up fruitless. He dreads the inevitable. But who are they kidding? He’d do all he can to stay on this case, and they all should know that, even if it means costing him his job.

\--

 _“You’ve caused a public outburst, you_ accuse an innocent man without even thinking of what you were accusing him of, and your blatant insubordination cost us your credibility and our reputation!” To put it simply, Chief Kolivan is _not_ pleased. “I’ve told you time and time again to not let this case go to your head, and if Mr. Garrett had any sense in him, he would’ve gone on to sue your ass!” Keith goes to open his mouth. “And don’t you dare go on to say that you caught his scent on him! That is _not_ a valuable piece of evidence!”

Keith has nothing more to say, then. He stares down at the floor, his entire body feeling itchy all over under the sheer weight of his impending punishment.

“If you weren’t my best investigator, I would’ve fired you as soon as you stepped through my door!” he growled. “But you’ll have to earn that title back, Kogane. You’re off this case, and any other cases for the next year. You can spend that time handing out parking tickets and patrolling in the Southern district alone! You’d better think twice before calling for backup.”

He gives his own shoes the worst glare he can muster, unable to look Kolivan directly in the eye.

“Do we have an understanding, Kogane?”

He forces himself to look up at hearing his biting tone. With an abrupt nod of his head, he grits his teeth. _“Yes, Sir.”_

“You’re dismissed,” he growls, looking at him with the utmost contempt.

Keith mirrors that look, storming out of the Chief’s office. He hurries over to his desk, knowing that someone would be asking for a copy of his case file. It’s not like anyone would notice the missing documents. If he’s unable to rely on his own comrades, he’d have to take things in his own hands.

\--

_“I’m looking for an Omega.”_

_Thace_ stares at him and snorts. “Isn’t every Alpha, Keith?”

He rolls his eyes. “No. I’m looking for suspects. I’m this close to catching the killer.”

“You’re a real masochist, aren’t ya?” he laughs. “You were thrown off the case. Is that too difficult for you to understand. Maybe you should take that time away to reflect on how little you’re paying attention to your friends at the Inn.”

“Oh, shut up,” Keith groans and shakes his head. He looks up when hearing the door open to the Inn.

A large Alpha steps in, towering over everyone in the room. He nearly topples over Keith in his disregard.

“Step aside, pipsqueak,” he grumbles, looking at Thace. “Good evening. I’m here for a reservation.”

He nods slowly. “Name?”

“Raht.”

Keith had difficulty repressing his snort.

“You’re asking for it, you so-called Alpha.” He glares at him before looking at Thace again. “However, it may be under Shirogane? I have an…appointment with him.”

“Ah, he’s popular.” He clicks his tongue and checks off a couple points in his notebook. He gives him a room key. “Room 228.”

“Thank you.” This time, he purposefully bumped into Keith before reaching the stairs.

He tilts his head and leans over the desk. “Who’s Shirogane? I’ve been hearing that name a lot.”

“That’s his last name,” he says. “I don’t know that much about him. He’s an Omega. His day job is accounting, and he does our taxes. But… that’s pretty much it.”

Keith nods a bit. “Okay... If he’s into extra work, then maybe I should have him help me settle down. Do you think I can get a reservation with him?”

Thace stifles some laughter. “I don’t think he’s your type.”

“Why do you say that?” he frowns.

What Thace says next makes his skin crawl.

“For one thing, he’s so much larger than you that I think you’d be a little intimidated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


	4. Just Another Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Praying Mantis Killer, Takashi Shirogane.
> 
> This Chapter: Trigger Warnings for referenced rape, sexual violence, and decapitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another couple chapters posted in pairs! Can't wait til I post the next one... next month!  
> Just kidding, I hope it doesn't take that long.
> 
> This is one of those fics that I can only write with the right mindset to do so. I think it's best that way, given the subject matter. Thank you for supporting this fic and reading it, and I hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> And don't worry! Chapter 5 is when the Sheith relationship in this Sheith fic really begins. Thank you guys for being patient waiting for it to kick in!

_“So, that’s what happened.”_

_Shiro looks grimly at the man_ seated across from him at the diner.

“I’m so sorry, Hunk.” He reaches out and carefully grasps his hand, and they both share that brief moment of solidarity. “The cops aren’t gonna do shit. I can take care of it within the week. You just have to promise me one thing.”

“Of course,” he gasps, doing greatly at masking his emotions. “Anything.”

“See that other table?” He gestures towards one that a couple men are sitting at. They’re both wearing uniforms from the Arus Police Department. “You gotta deny that you ever saw me, okay? All the cops here are dirty. Most of the higher-ups are Alphas. Don’t trust any of them. They won’t help you.” He shrugs at that. “That’s why I’m in business.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Hunk smiles with relief. “I dunno how to repay you, Mr. Shirogane.”

“That won’t be necessary,” he insists lightly. “I’m not in it for the money. I’m in it to make sure we’re all safe. Us Omegas have to stick together.”

They shake hands, and Hunk has this bright light in his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Hunk,” he insists. “And one last thing. Do you know the Alpha’s name?”

“I think so,” he says slowly. “It’s a little funny, but I think his name is Raht.”

“Raht, huh?” He hums and gets up from the couch. “Consider him good as dead. I’ll leave you be. And remember, don’t let the cops pester you, okay?”

He nods insistently, and Shiro leaves him at that before going to the restroom. It’s a good thing he steps in there, too, because inevitably he hears the cops causing some trouble outside the stalls. He stays in there until it quiets down, and that is his cue to leave. After all, this is the perfect weekend to catch this Alpha. His heat’s coming by again, and he just needs to do some digging before setting up a reservation at the _Quintessence Inn._ After all, it’s his favorite place to carry out his killing spree.

\--

_He waits for Raht in the hotel_ room, arranging his setup in the most precise way possible. This method has never failed him before. But unfortunately, like most evenings when he waits for his victim to arrive, his mind tends to wander on darker times.

After having his fertility abruptly taken away from him, he’d cried nonstop during the rest of his hospital stay. That was the only time he allowed himself to keep his guard down, and as soon as he felt “okay,” he could move on and carry out his next course of action. At first, he had no idea how to. All he knew was the Galra account that he’d been so loyal to turned out to be a farce, a ring disguised as a family business to keep authorities off their tails. And the whole lot of Alphas had criminal records, being revealed to be the vilest creatures that took their frustrations out on unsuspecting Omegas. So what, was attacking Shiro that night a way to prove their strength? Was it an ego boost? Whatever the reason, he was going to see to it that they paid dearly for their crimes.

It wasn’t just the crimes they’d done to him. Other Omegas suffered at their hands, and they all lived in fear of them in this town. Who knows how many other Alphas are just using the opposite Dynamic for their own personal gain? How many more had to suffer before anyone did something about it? His distrust of the police stemmed from when he’d left the hospital and went straight to the station. Even if he didn’t have a leg to stand on when accusing Sendak of the crime, he could at least pin it over the company’s head. What they’d done was an unforgivable injustice.

He never liked Kolivan. The way that the Chief looked at him in disbelief made his upper lip curl in defense. He urged them, _begged_ them to look into the case. He needed to ensure they’d never do this to another Omega. He didn’t want anyone else to suffer the same fate that he did. But what did they do? What did the police department, the one figure of authority that was supposed to serve and protect people like him, do with his claim?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

As soon as he realized that the case wasn’t going anywhere, he rushed back to the station and demanded results. He demanded answers. But it was with utter horror that he stumbled inside and saw a sinisterly familiar man standing there and shaking hands with the Chief. Surely, he had to have known how dirty this Alpha was. Why was he shaking hands with one of the men that defiled him?!

The Alpha was called Myzax. Sure, he wasn’t one of the main suspects, but he was among the few of them that caused him the most torment. He still lied awake some nights, plagued by all the tortures he put him through. In that dark moment, he knew. The police weren’t going to help him.

He didn’t remember having an outburst, but apparently it was enough to have him stay in a cell overnight. Of course. The victim was the one locked up, and not the corrupted Alpha shaking hands with the Chief of Police.

Something changed in him, after having his one dream viciously taken away from him. He was going to make every Alpha pay for what they did to him. None of them deserved to mate, to procreate, or to treat Omegas this way just because they were stronger than them. He’d show them. He’d make every Alpha in the world live in fear. He was going to teach them a lesson.

Starting with Myzax.

He took great joy in making the last hour of his life a living hell. Choosing _Quintessence Inn_ was a mere coincidence, at the time. It started with an anonymous tip for the Alpha, and he immediately took the bait expecting a lithe and sexy Omega to greet him at the door. But that was far from what he got.

Shiro can get off right now just remembering the way that Myzax writhed under him and screamed. His first kill is always the one he remembers most vividly. Sure, he has a better technique now, but that first time was done completely on impulse. He may have had a plan, but that was quickly forgotten about when his eyes landed on him. A sudden bout of rage had him seeing red.

The cleanup afterwards was a lot more difficult than he anticipated, but it was so worth it. And it definitely wouldn’t be the only time he’d do this.

And so, every heat he takes another victim. If the Galra is endorsing the police, then it’s his job to get rid of the scum himself. His primary goal is to make the streets of Arus safer for Omegas. It’s been a vicious cycle for a couple years now. Over time, he’s learned how to control his heat. Sure, it comes like it’s supposed to, but he doesn’t succumb to it. Why should he? It’s not like he can reproduce anyways. He leaves no trail behind. He feels no remorse for his crimes. They all deserve it. And he reaps the benefits from these Alphas, especially those that leave valuables on their person. He often pawns them up to expand on his savings. He loves the power that he’s obtained.

When he hears a key being jiggled into the lock at the door, he takes a worn, leather collar and locks it around his neck. He’s ready in the bedroom as the Alpha steps in.

As Raht looks him over, the main motive for his undoing comes immediately to the forefront.

Hunk had called him.

_“I know that you take care of Omegas, so… I really need your help.”_

“Raht,” Shiro croons. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He was not among the Alphas that attacked him that night, but it’s not like he’s never gone off the book before.

“Funny…” Raht chuckles. “I was expecting someone a lot… smaller.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

He seems taken aback. “Excuse me?”

_“The one time I walked home from work without taking my suppressants…”_

Hunk was crying.

Raht needed to die.

“Never mind.” He chuckles and takes his hand. “Now cmon… My heat’s not gonna last forever.”

He's adorned with only a robe, and he lets it fall to the floor as soon as they’re close enough to the bed. He laughs at the assumption that Omegas are merely prey to their Dynamic. But in that same breath, he knows that it’s a two-way street when it comes to Alphas. Even with his physique, Raht can’t help but give in to the temptation.

Their kiss is rough and wet, and Shiro wants to cringe at the sensation but keeps in character. After all, that’s how he maintains his appeal. He can feel the Alpha trying to push him on the bed, but Shiro keeps the upper hand. He can hold his own, and he pins Raht down between his legs, seating himself just over his crotch.

“Ah ah ah,” he tuts, wiggling his finger and easing the man out of his clothes teasingly. “I call all the shots. Got it?”

“Well, yes sir,” he muses, evidently confused by the dominance.

He leans in close, kissing the shell of his ear. “Where’s my money, Alpha?”

“I’ll give it to you at the end. It’s in my jacket.”

Normally he’d wait for the cash, but right now he’s desperate to paint the bedsheets with his blood. He tugs his pants down just to his knees, having no energy in him to take them off completely. His boxers are right after, and he wiggles his ass up against his heavy cock.

“There was a boy I saw the other day,” he hums, taking the cock in his hand and giving it slow strokes. Raht hisses under the ministrations. “He says you’ve hurt him terribly. I don’t think that’s very nice of you. Why’d you do it?”

“Why does it matter?” he mutters, his hips rocking up as Shiro squeezes. “Whoever it is, he’ll live. You Omegas all want one thing, after all.”

“How blunt of you,” he chuckles, baring his teeth as he hovers above him. All he has to do is pump his fingers inside his cunt to stimulate himself. His skin prickling with heat, he chases the pleasure briefly as his breath hitches, hips rolling into his hand. At that moment, Raht takes hold of his wrist, starting to pull his fingers out by force until Shiro stops him by flicking it away from his grasp. “And wicked. I think you deserved to be punished.”

“Is that so, kitten?” he sneers.

“Don’t call me that,” he mumbles, aligning himself above him. “Just lie there like a good Alpha, and I’ll give you your money’s worth.”

“Sly vixen,” Raht grins. “Show me what you’ve got.”

He nods with a lazy smirk. Of course, there’s a moment where the Omega in him absolutely flutters when feeling the tip of the Alpha’s cock pressing inside him, but he waves that sensation away in favor of end goal. It’s time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Shiro’s mouth hangs open as he seats himself down. It doesn’t matter how good the Alpha underneath him feels. It never does. They’re only in it to get off, so why shouldn’t he do the same? He can hear the groans and grunts underneath him, but they’re so vague.

“No biting,” he huffs, referring to the chastity collar around his neck as he starts a gradual rhythm.

His drag up and down the Alpha cock is fluid, and he methodically goes from tip to base in a brisk motion. He can hear Raht’s noises still, but it’s more of an ambience to him as he chases his own pleasure. He doesn’t give two shits about the other’s arousal. Even with his self-control, his heat has him in a vice grip. He just needs this one fuck.

“Mmm fuck—so thick,” he gasps, playing it up just for the sake of it. “I can see how you’d be so irresistible.”

He watches Raht’s head push back against the bed. His hips push up with a relentless force, but Shiro knows it won’t really be enough to make him cum. He’s well trained.

“Omegas can’t resist it,” he teases with a smirk.

Shiro fakes a rather forced moan, loud enough to be masked as pleasure. He can feel the knot starting to swell inside him, and his body spasms as he prepares to lock down on it. Fruitless. He forces out some rushed breaths. He knows that he’s nowhere near close, but that’s not the end goal. He hisses as he finally locks down, feeling Raht’s seed quickly shooting up inside him—

Fuck.

He didn’t wear a condom.

He stares down at the Alpha wildly, not even waiting for the haze of his orgasm to be over. “Did you enjoy that?” he croons, his hand reaching down to the bag beside the bed while still attached to him.

“Fuck yeah,” he grins, toothy and dazed. “You’re not like other Omegas.”

“You’ve seen nothing yet,” Shiro chuckles. “What makes me so different from other Omegas, Raht?”

“W-well you’re… fuck,” he laughs breathlessly. “You know how to please an Alpha. Others are all worried about their feelings and bonding, or not being ready or some shit like that.”

His eye twitches. He hurries to press his finger to his lips. “Stop talking. You’ll wanna choose your last words wisely.”

“Last words…?”

He wastes no time. Just as the knot’s deflating inside him, he grins as he grips his hatchet handle and raises it above his head. “I mean, I’m sure you have a lot of explaining to do when you meet your maker, but that can wait.”

“T-the fuck?!”

“Oooo, I’m afraid that you’re gonna regret those last words in about… two seconds.”

Not waiting for a protest, he takes in the sight of the Alpha’s horrified, stricken expression as the blade comes down the base of his neck.

The mess left all over the bed is gorgeous. He takes a loose sleeve from Raht’s shirt and uses it to rub any evidence of his fingerprints from his upper body. He takes hold of his head by the hair and lifts it up weightlessly, forcing its dead eyes to look directly at his own.

“Hunk’s a sweet boy, Raht. And it’s because of Alphas like you that he’s hurt. That _I’m_ hurt.” He knows he’s talking to no one, but he enjoys the fact that the corpse doesn’t answer. “No one’s gonna miss you.”

He takes a black garbage bag out and stuffs the head in it, shoving it in his duffel now that it’s wrapped. Before Shiro goes ahead to clean the rest of the evidence up, he checks the Alpha’s clothes for valuables. The money is right in his jacket where he said it’d be, but it was _half_ of what he asked for. Cheap bastard. At least there’s four hundred more dollars in his wallet. Not like he’d be needing that any time soon. He then goes into the bathroom and draws a bath, cleaning the blood off his hatchet first. He doesn’t want it to stain. His heat’s staved off for the time being, but now’s the time to take care of himself.

He does it in the shower, with blood being rinsed off his body while he’s stroking himself to a much-needed finish. Nothing current gets him off anymore. Thinking of “what if” gets him going. What if his life turned out differently? If he never agreed to go on the date with Sendak, and if he just stayed patiently waiting for the perfect Alpha, then he could’ve had a mate. He could’ve been heavy with child, starting a family. His fingers press into his barren insides, and he fucks himself swiftly with his forehead pressed against the shower wall.

He strokes himself vigorously, his shaky breath driving him closer and closer to a lackluster finish. When he comes, it’s with a dry moan and all his fantasies are quickly forgotten. Reality hits him like the cooling water now rapping against his body.

He wipes his evidence off the bathroom floor afterwards, the blood-stained towel going into the garbage bag, too. And when he dresses in front of the bed, he admires his work. One less Alpha in the world, he can already tell the streets will be safer. And when he goes back to his day job, he’ll go right ahead to plan his next kill.

Shiro takes his one room key downstairs, and the innkeeper Thace greets him with a smile.

“How was it?”

“Not much.” He clicks his tongue and gives him a wad of cash that was from Raht’s wallet. “Think you can do something with that?”

“Absolutely,” he grins. “By now the others won’t be so disgusted by the… messes in there.” He clears his throat. “Thanks for the cut.”

“And thank you for your services,” Shiro chuckles. “By the way, who’s that cop that keeps coming here? A friend of yours?”

“Yeah, we go way back. He’s not dirty. Well, not _as_ dirty.” Thace winks. “He’s obsessed with catching you, by the way.”

“Really?” he smiles widely. “He’s gonna have to try a little harder.”

“Hey, this is for a good cause.” Being an Omega himself, Thace really isn’t all too worried about his business going under with all the dead Alphas in his hotel. They aren’t worth mourning over, after all. “So, I’ll see you next time?”

“Next time.” He slings his bag over his shoulder and grins. “Thanks, Thace. I owe you one.”

“You owe me a shitton more than one!” he calls after him, and that just makes Shiro laugh.

Another job well done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me here:
> 
> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna yell at me, I'll be here:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
